voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunk (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Hunk.png|Official stats. Hunk casual.png|Hunk's casual outfit. Hunk's Birthday is Jan.13 (twitter 1.7.2017).jpg Happy Valentine's Day - cards (twitter 2.7.2017).jpg GBHunk.png|Guidebook pages. |-|Season 1= capture-20161015-093905.png capture-20161015-093944.png 15. Trio face Commander Iverson.png|Quit kicking the puppies, Iverson! 19. Lance and Hunk headed for trouble.png 20. Lance and Hunk sneak past commissary.png 29. Stop Hunk just stop.png|Hunk just can not resist The Science. capture-20161015-101443.png capture-20161015-100908.png capture-20161015-101620.png 41. Is that a cliff.png capture-20161015-103018.png Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Keith and Hunk on Keith's House.png 53. Hunk's Fraunhofer line.png|Fraunhofer line. Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.jpg|Hunk's sniffer device leads them to the caves. capture-20161015-103309.png Capture-20161015-103555.png Team Voltron (V.L.D.).png Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Hunk.png Team Voltron in Blue Lion.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-01h46m51s236.png Lance and Hunk in the Blue Lion.gif|Hunk is ready to vomit. Aim for Lance's hair and you will be even. Team Voltron in Another Planet.png Team Voltron in Space.jpg i felt i had the need to save this picture.PNG|"Meow, me be kitty cat." Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge and Keith in Arus.jpg Hunk hiding behind shiro 2.png|Sorry if I use you as a shield, sir Capture-20161015-110729.png Capture-20161015-111312.png Capture-20161015-111336.png Hunk hiding behind shiro 1.png 132. Yellow Lion carvings light up for Hunk.png|Woah, pretty 162. Hunk shushes Coran.png|Hunk has doubts. Many, many doubts. 165. Keith Lance butting heads while Pidge Hunk glare.png|He would butt heads but Pidge is just so tiny... Team Voltron Will Dress Uniforms.png|Hunk is self-conscious about his size. Don't worry pal; One size fits all! I mean, look at Zarkon! He's bigger than you and he still squeezed himself into the same uniform that Shiro's butt occupies. 171. Team suits up first time.png 73. Hunk's bayard - huge gun cannon.png|Hunk's bayard manifests as a giant gun cannon. 221b. I was just screaming the whole time.png 221i. Pidge and Hunk at end of first Voltron battle.png Pretty hunk.png Team Voltron - LD.png S1E02.1. Sleeping Hunk.png 6. The Trials of Hunk.png|It is a lot to process, man. Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png 13. Hunk zip line to Yellow Lion needs some work.png|With all of this technology and the zipline has a freaking weight limit? What the crap, Coran? 14. Hunk on foot in zip line tube.png|Where's a simple escalator when you need one? 48. Hunk mindmeld image - food.png|Hunk thinks food. 52. Team Voltron taking a break from training.png 66. Hunk oh it's on.png|''"Oh it's ON, now."'' 67. Food fight 1.png|♪Everybody was food goo fighting…♪ 68. Food fight 2.png|♪Their moves were fast as lightning~♪ 71. Food fight 6.png|♪In fact it was a little bit frightening♪ 70. Food fight 5.png|♪But they fought with expert timing♪ 72. Ready for more goo food fighting.png 74. Yeah it's over.png 75. Team Voltron covered in food goo.png 79. Hunk zip line works now.png|Oh look it works now. 80. Hunk traveling to his lion.png 96. Lance Hunk Keith on couch.png 97. We're brothers man.png|''"We're brothers, man."'' 7. Hunks food looks great.png|I think we have a winner for the next Space Chef! 8. Hunk proud of his hungry friends.png 23. Hunk Coran Allura in Arusian village.png 26. Team confused by King's apology.png 33. Hunk and his Arusian fans.png|Arusians are like cats, feed them and they're all over you. 9. Confused Keith and Hunk.png 26. Ah my eyes.png|GYAAAAHHH! MY EYES 27. Good one Hunk.png 33. How long do you think it'll take.png 76. We have to get Lance to the infirmary.png 52. Here have more cave bugs.png|You'd think a foodie like Hunk would've tried and liked bugs before. 61. But yes this seems very difficult.png 80. Yeah - free.png|He has a way with the natives anywhere it seems. 109. Ride em cowboy.png|"Hunk, engage Rampage Protocols! Leave no survivors!" Coran's brand of training brings out the psychopath in everyone, it seems. 112. I'm not just going to pry this out of here like some Galra monster.png 132. Facing Rax and the Galra drones.png|''"Your brother's kind of an ass, Shay. Just sayin'."'' 141. No Hunk, we have to go 2.png 186. Push the button.png|They were not prepared for Ludicrous Speed. Keith, Lance & Hunk.jpg 64. Look I'm a fighter pilot - and you're my engineer.png Lance and Hunk.jpg 68. Hello - pizzas, girls, astronauts.png 69. Sorry I don't have time to mess aroundwith you guys.png 10. You guys having a clock party 2.png|''"You guys having a clock party?"'' 13. Hunk almost breaks Lance again with a bearhug.png 60. She's just a rock I met and admire very much.png|''"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much."'' 89. Uh I don't think so.png|"Back up. No passing until I get Norman Reedus's autograph." 97. Hunk sweats over parts while Pidge pokes Beezer.png 143. Confusion over Rolo's sudden departure.png 155. Something ain't right.png|Man, someone's grumpy without their caffeine fix. 161. Team Voltron listens to Hunk's rant.png|The Team listening to Hunk's I Told You So spiel. 4. No Lance it's blaow blaow.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk & Allura in the Space.jpg 8. Besides we just can't shoot the Galra.png 79. Where are all the troops.png 114. Don't make Hunk use this.png|Hunk's response to fat jokes. 117. Uneasy Hunk in dark Balmera tunnels.png 120. I promised I'd be back.png 146. Hunk charges in gun not blazing.png|At that moment, all hell broke loose! 149. Hunk to the rescue.png 160. The Balmera will deliver the message.png 54. Hunk in Yellow Lion's cockpit.png 84. Eh, do you want us to dristract it by DYING.png 109. It didn't work.png 115. Hunk holds his ground.png 138. We messed up.png 145. Hunk baby talks the Balmera.png|If he gets this goofy over a Balmera, imagine what he's like with babies. 147. Happy Hunk and Shay stargazing.png 148. You made me understand what's most important.png 150. What is that.png 151. It's the dawn of a new day.png 52. Hunk tries to pump food goo.png|Since when has ANYONE fed a crew from a hose? Not even the US military is that cruel. The guards at Guantanamo Bay are another story. 54. Hunk is gonna get goo'd.png|Engineering student from a military school. One would think he'd have learned to NOT point the barrel of anything at his head. 62. The goo has me pinned down.png|''"Game over, man. Game over!"'' 65. Wait - wait.png 67. It's been a pleasure cooking with you.png 72. That didn't stop it.png 73. Hunk and Pidge are gooshocked.png|Blame it on Lance? Blame it on Lance. 153. Did you hit the antigravity switch.png 157. Hunk fails at zero G.png 191. Wait wait wait.png 198. Prepare for launch.png Coran, Pidge, Lance, Keith & Hunk.jpg 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 6. Winner gets the Universe.png 7. Dream on Lance.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png 28. Hunk is a sleeping cliche.png 29. How the heck did he get in this position anyhow.png Allura, Pidge, Keith, Lance and Hunk.png|Team Voltron, initiate Derp Face maneuver! 51. Hey look it's the A-Team.png 54. This shouldn't take too long.png 58. Hunk nerds out over ghosts and logic.png 61a. No stopping the nerd train sorry Lance 2.png|There’s no stopping the Nerd train, Lance. Save yourself! 67. Team Voltron hiding from Galra compiled.png 71. Fishing for suckers.png 72. Nice job Hunk.png 73. Okay, download complete.png 78. What no way.png 83. Everyone say ahhh now.png 85. Hello down there.png Team Voltron and Galra Guard.png 90. Excuse me, I do not need your permission.png 136. Hunk is having too much fun with this.png 139a. Why're you hitting yourself 2.png 143. So I don't worry about the others.png 149. Ooh Lance, I'm all a-twitter.png 198. What IS that.png|"Is that Kool-Aid? Looks like Kool-Aid." 199. The robot speaks.png 275. Where's Allura.png 279. It doesn't matter how dangerous it is.png 281. But now we don't have a choice.png 3. Pidge scanning download.png 11. Team Voltron looks daunted by Zarkon's complex.png 14. Keith that's cold even for you.png|You know you’re bad when HUNK calls you out on it. 145. What do we do now guys.png|"Guys, I‘m all for pizza but the commute today is killing me." 208. You got a better idea.png 209. Actually, I do.png 210. Hunk firing from within Yellow's mouth.png 216. Hunk to the rescue again.png|Hi. I’m here to fix the stupid af decision you made. 218. We're going to get you out of here.png 220. Hunk did you get the Princess.png|“Don’t thank me or anything!” 292. Which one's the real one.png|Which one is the real one - Hunk, your gun has a multi-fire setting. Shoot them all! 294. Hunk there fire.png 309. Who cares, WORMHOLE.png |-|Season 2= S2E02.1. What just happened.png S2E02.3. Legs screaming in tandem.png S2E02.11. I'm fine (after firing a few rockets).png S2E02.15. My Lion's pretty much dead in the water.png S2E02.29. Srs this pic explains like 90 percent of these two's friendship.png|This pic explains like 90% of these two's relationship. S2E02.41. Don't leave me.png S2E02.43. Lance and Hunk spot the mermaid again outside.png Hunk Under the Water.png S2E02.45. I can't believe this, we're really chasing a mermaid.png S2E02.49. Lance and Hunk gasp in unison.png Lance, Hunk and Florona (01).jpg Lance, Hunk and Florona (02).jpg S2E02.55. Welcome to my village (good jetpack ref).png S2E02.68. Let's meet this Queen first.png S2E02.70. Then that is all right with me.png Lance and Hunk in Queen Luxia's Palace.jpg S2E02.74. LOL how many times does Hunk do this.png S2E02.76. But we really need to get back in touch.png S2E02.83. Here I have brought you these.png S2E02.84. More of a mollusk than a coral actually.png|I hope no one has a shellfish allergy. S2E02.86. And then acts like a dork.png S2E02.88. Thank you fish queen is NOT diplomatic.png|Thank you fish queen? Hunk that's NOT diplomatic at all. S2E02.93. Your space vessels.png Queen Luxia with Hunk.jpg S2E02.105. Manners matter Hunk.png S2E02.112. Wait for it Lance.png Queen Luxia is hypnotized Hunk.png|There was something funny in that food... Ooo, colors... Lance, Hunk, Queen Luxia and Mermaid Aliens.jpg S2E02.133. Sleeping Hunk is oblivious.png S2E02.173. I can't find Lance and there's a hole in the wall.png S2E02.177. Hunk wait wait wait.png S2E02.180. Mmm fishsticks.png|DON’T EAT IT HUNK. IT’S MADE OUT OF PEOPLE BAKU. S2E02.181. Hunk just say no to your stomach for once.png S2E02.182. Oh boy that is good though.png|...but I suppose it's better than DotU's slave stew. S2E02.237. Hunk is scary when he's not scared.png|Hunk is scary when he's not scared. And if he had a facial scar. S2E02.238a. Hey buddy it's me 2.png S2E02.239. Snap out of it.png S2E02.241. Don't make me use this.png S2E02.263. Hunk swings Lance like a hammer throw.png|Hunk must have taken track and field too, 'cause that looks just like a hammer throw. S2E02.266. Queen I got your trash right here.png|"Hey Queenie, I got your trash right here." Lance vs. Hunk.png S2E02.268. Hunk no don't punch your best bud.png S2E02.271a. We need soccer Lance in S3 plz.png S2E02.273. Whoa where am I.png S2E02.275a. You've been mind controlled and trying to kill me 2.png S2E02.276. Hunk's got it.png S2E02.286. Those wierdos are with us including the one in blue.png S2E02.293. Plaxum breaks into paladin cut screen compiled.png S2E02.315. I think she's telling the truth.png|“Tell me I didn’t eat people Lance. TELL ME I DIDN’T EAT PEOPLE!” S2E02.333. How to stop that thing.png S2E02.346. Hunk to the rescue.png Lance and Hunk with Plaxum, Swirn, Blumfump and Queen Luxia..png S2E02.366. You got it all wrong.png S2E02.375a. Don't drool Lance 2.png S2E02.383. Lance and Hunk overjoyed to see Green coming.png Lance, Plaxum and Hunk.png Hunk (The Depths).jpg Pidge, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Allura and Coran (Shiro's Escape).png S2E03.3. Is he okay.png S2E03.6. And mauled by giant lizards.png S2E03.58. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream.png S2E03.65. Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion.png S2E03.72. Then that's where we're headed.png S2E03.115. What was that behind me.png S2E03.118. Hunk firing with eyes shut.png|"Oh, Hunk failed the team guys!" S2E03.141. Lance Hunk Keith frozen at the sight.png Team Voltron with Ulaz.png S2E03.158. Hunk can you try not to act so scared.png S2E03.166. Shiro looking down at Keith and Lance's doubts.png S2E03.168. Oh come on that would be so evil.png S2E03.178. It's like a space taco.png S2E03.180. Or a space-time soup dumpling and we're the soup.png S2E03.181. Hey is there a cafeteria on this thing.png S2E03.185. Now if you'll free me, I need to send a message.png S2E03.186a. I wanna see how they make the space pocket 2.png S2E03.193. Ulaz explains the generator.png Shiro, Pidge, Ulaz, Keith and Hunk.png S2E03.200. So you have agents working inside Zarkon's ranks.png S2E03.210. What - us.png S2E03.218. It's another of Zarkon's robots - beasts - robeasts.png S2E03.224. Why can't we hide here.png S2E03.238. I think he knows we're here.png S2E03.278. Full Team Voltron cut screen (compiled).png S2E03.282. We might not be strong enough to beat this thing.png S2E03.284. Shiro startled by hearing Ulaz' voice.png S2E04.3. Okay, panel's off - now what.png S2E04.6. Hunk not impressed with that ancient pun.png|"Yeah, yeah, I know Coran. Keep my foot off the blasted samo- " S2E04.7. No, that doesn't help.png S2E04.16. WHAT are you talking about.png S2E04.19. Well done Pidge.png S2E04.20. The tech on this ship never ceases to amaze her.png S2E04.25. Kinda looks like a big delicious curly fry.png S2E04.26. Uh oh Hunk got hit.png S2E04.28. Shiro is suspicious while rest look uneasey.png S2E04.37. Squishy asteroid fight.png|What is it with guys and squishy things? S2E04.39. Squishy asteroid fight 1.png S2E04.40. Squishy asteroid fight 2.png S2E04.43. I don't think these are asteroids.png S2E04.46a. Pidge focused on sample while rest play in bg 2.png S2E04.47. A code from who.png S2E04.48. Hunk was kung fuu fighting.png S2E04.52. Everyone needs to come in for decontamination.png S2E04.53. Paladins in the shower.png S2E04.54. Rub a dub five paladins in the tub.png S2E04.55a. Why the quiznak are they swimming 2.png S2E04.56. Drying time.png S2E04.81. Question - why do we need to get electricity from a potato.png S2E04.84a. Including this homemade virtual Turing machine compiled.png S2E04.89. It's a distress signal.png S2E04.98. Pidge geeking out 1.png S2E04.121. Are those wooden mech suits.png S2E04.141. Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise.png S2E04.146. Ryner looks shocked Shiro wants to rescue Lubos.png Team Voltron with Ryner.jpg Team Voltron in Olkarion.png S2E04.175. Lance do what now and no Hunk do not lick that compiled.png S2E04.176. Mm makes my tongue itchy DUH HUNK.png|He was one of those kids to lick a frozen pole at some point, right? Lance, Keith, Hunk and Ryner.png Ryner with Team Voltron.png S2E04.196. Hunk boundaries please.png|Hunk, boundaries please. S2E04.199. Hey it looks like Coran's cube.png S2E04.208. After the drop we'll use a sensor.png S2E04.213. This scene is very familiar.png S2E04.214. Lance Hunk and Keith in formation.png S2E04.217. Team Voltron not impressed by it tho.png S2E04.223. Are you the jesters I requested.png S2E04.226. Quick take cover behind Lance.png S2E04.234. Did he force feed you too.png Shiro, Lance, Keith, Hunk and Lubos.png S2E04.250. Green's shield makes a good platform.png Team Voltron and Lubos.png S2E04.259. Shiro giving inspirational speech to the Olkari.png S2E04.328. Now, and forever (can count on the Olkari's help).png S2E04.340. We all have one of those friends.png S2E05.17. Hunk looking bright eyed bushy tailed NOT.png S2E05.19. I don't know, ten percent.png S2E05.55. Allura is looking way too amused at this.png S2E05.57. Team Voltron is squicked lol.png S2E05.67. Yeah now that that's over.png S2E05.69. The perfect time to focus on our next step.png S2E05.70. Pidge, where are those coordinates.png S2E05.86. LOL at the team expressions compiled.png S2E05.88. Tomorrow we'll be sharper and refocused.png S2E05.100. Of course the foodie is baking at a time like this.png S2E05.102. I though you were exhausted.png|Feet off the counter, heathen! S2E05.104. Because baking clears my head.png S2E05.107. Hunk's bite isn't as bad as his lions unfortunately.png S2E05.169. When you accidentally say something stupid on group chat.png S2E05.195. Dangit VLD quit making Hunk the butt of cliche's already.png S2E05.196. Hunk freaks himself awake.png S2E05.214. Hunk's like at least it's not me I hope.png S2E05.220. Hunk has a moment of flail.png S2E05.221. Why would we do that.png S2E05.236. Roger - engaging lower thrusters.png S2E05.270. Wait Hunk was baking some terrible cookies.png S2E05.277. Hunk holding cookie stones in place.png S2E05.281. Coran skating around teludav.png S2E05.284. Don't touch the lasers.png S2E05.307. Just one more.png S2E05.317. Get yer crispy fried Paladins here.png S2E06.26. LOL Pidge gave the Team the BSOD.png S2E06.30. Pidge glares at the camera.png S2E06.83. Lance needles Pidge.png S2E06.90. Nope - No - I think the next layer is acid.png S2E06.127. Hunk making faces.png S2E06.137. Awesome Hunk using bayard as a welding gun.png|Wow, do the bayards have built-in stabilization? How else could he weld a line that straight? S2E06.139. Hunk finishes welding Ark back together.png S2E06.149. Which would be me.png S2E06.190. Rocks, big BIG rocks.png S2E06.212. I can't hold it any longer.png S2E06.216. When Hunk goes Hothead on us.png S2E06.257. Claws go TING.png S2E07.2. Is that something we have to mail order.png S2E07.11. Took you for everything you had.png S2E07.16. Laughing at memories of being conned lol.png S2E07.25. But I'd love something sparkly.png S2E07.30. Lance and Hunk fighting over shotgun compiled.png S2E07.50. Hello back passengers.png S2E07.53. Also I brought along some disguises.png S2E07.56. Space Mall interior 3.png Coran, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk in Disguise.jpg S2E07.59. Lance Keith Hunk Coran disguises.png S2E07.61. Let's just get this over with.png S2E07.63. Don't be late - and try to blend in.png S2E07.83. Wow you guys are really booking.png S2E07.84. Hunk spots the food court.png S2E07.88. Hunk will eat anything won't he.png|He’ll eat anything, won’t he? S2E07.89. He'd make a great spokesperson though.png|He’d make a great food spokesperson though. S2E07.90. Hunk goes for the alien egg rolls.png|Even if his gut flora is likely to cause a plague when he gets back to Earth. S2E07.92. When you find the alien Jaegerbombs.png S2E07.93. So cold, but spicy.png S2E07.94. Hunk going for the meatalls.png S2E07.96. Five hundred what - excuse me.png S2E07.99. I thought this was a free sample situation.png S2E07.100. Hunk gets shackled to KP duty.png S2E07.168. Gotta escape somehow.png S2E07.175. Also your robot is dead on the floor.png S2E07.177. Alright, work.png S2E07.180. Doesn't matter, I'll just improvise.png|I’ll like a helping of Hunk, please. S2E07.181. Watch out Hunk's gotta knife.png S2E07.182. Hunk's got the touch.png|Anyone else get hungry watching this ep? S2E07.185. Let's just call out a random number.png S2E07.190. Alright let's provide some sustenance.png S2E07.219. LOL now we need to see Hunk take on Gordon Ramsey.png S2E07.221. Saucy Hunk is saucy.png S2E07.225. Hunk is busted by the literal fuzz.png S2E07.226. Hunk fears no one.png S2E07.273. Of course KEITH figured out the alien toliets.png S2E07.275. He's right behind me.png|“They didn’t have sriracha, Keith. How am I supposed to pull off a decent stir-fry without some heat?!” S2E07.276. Real reason Varkon's mad - it's a no PDA zone.png S2E07.283. Gang running while Lance hops on cow.png S2E07.284. It was free with purchase.png S2E07.303. Get on loser we're going shopping.png S2E07.315. Paladin smile train.png S2E07.313. Don't let me catch you in my jurisdiction again.png S2E07.320. Dad we can explain honest.png|Hunk totally made off like a bandit with that apron. S2E07.327. We're headed for the BoM headquarters.png S2E08.3. Mmm the space taco.png S2E08.13. No kidding - just inside a black hole.png S2E08.15. Hunk has a lightbulb moment.png S2E08.23. Okay, geeze, calm down.png S2E08.143. I wasn't born yester-quintant.png S2E08.147. Are you looking at me.png S2E08.252. Why is Hunk smiling back there.png S2E09.3. Wha what'd I miss.png S2E09.6a. You've been asleep for three hours compiled.png S2E09.30. Wow, so this is it.png S2E09.37. Am I sensing a trip back to the space mall.png S2E09.43. Lance tells his bro Hunk to calm down now.png S2E09.47. Hunk and Keith board Yellow Lion.png S2E09.73. Uh oh Hunk is crabby again.png S2E09.80. How Galra are you - I don't know.png S2E09.86. We need to find out how to collect this stuff.png S2E09.90. The duo are struck speechless.png|tfw your teacher shows up for lecture dressed in a onesie. S2E09.97. It's 10k years old, it's probably corroded.png|Data doesn’t corrode, it *degrades*. Then again, he is an engineer not a techie. S2E09.105. Oh come on.png S2E09.110. I'll skim thru the video.png S2E09.126. Fighter vs Engineer natch.png|Fighter: Seems simple enough. Engineer: Seems underexplained. S2E09.140. Hunk steps in it again.png S2E09.142. Hunk does not like mucus.png S2E09.145a. And Keith just lets him stomp on stuff 2.png S2E09.148. Will you be all right.png S2E09.151. Okay, okay calm down now Hunk.png S2E09.152. I gotta be able to count on you.png S2E09.155a. Lol Hunk's BSOD at Keith cracking a joke 2.png|Huh. What do you call the engineering equivalent to BSOD? S2E09.157. Coming to a landing inside the first stomach.png S2E09.158. Galra Keith is way funnier than regular Keith.png S2E09.163a. Maybe they're good bacteria 2.png S2E09.166. And we're the food.png S2E09.169. Hunk firing at weblum stomach baterium 2.png S2E09.204b. Hunk is not the most graceful flier is he 3.png S2E09.209a. Uh who is this 2.png S2E09.212. We're Paladins of Voltron.png|“Are we gonna regret this later?” “Probably.” S2E09.217. Uggg not again.png S2E09.224. Uh well that didn't pan out.png S2E09.226. And Hunk has a lightbulb moment.png S2E09.232. I'll provoke the beast.png|He got an A+ in Drama. S2E09.271. By the way Hunk, you really came through.png S2E09.272. I think turning Galra has made you a better human.png|The look of a man who got in the last word. S2E11.97. Hunk has a glint in his suspicious eye.png S2E11.99. What's going on Princess.png S2E11.123. Well maybe we could form the legs and kick it.png S2E11.128a. You have Keith 2.png S2E11.206. I'll jump out and jetpack over.png S2E11.221. I'm back baby.png S2E11.230. Oh no no no no.png S2E11.271. Allura still giving poor Keith grief.png S2E11.281. Hunk calls Allura out on her Kaltenecker leavings.png S2E11.293. Coran takes exception to the blow it up comment lol.png S2E11.299. Yes, he's cray cray.png S2E11.314a. Aww no not the lens flare please 2.png S2E11.315. What's everyone thinking about.png S2E11.322. You guys remember that Arusian.png S2E11.329. What, it's the truth.png S2E11.338. I guess I could look for mine.png S2E11.345. Paladins together - we can't fail.png S2E12.40. I know it'll work but.png S2E12.244. Yeah that was close - don't remind him.png S2E13.56a. Team Voltron is being drained 2.png S2E13.70. Hunk unconcious after Komar attack.png S2E13.77. It's not working.png S2E13.84. Hunk's OMGWTFBBQ face.png S2E13.104. Reach out to each other.png S2E13.122a. Hunk is in shock 2.png S2E13.133. Are you Hunk - No.png S2E13.238. The four limbs agree on something.png S2E13.321. Paladins glad to have Coran back.png S2E13.323. WHY DOES LANCE ALWAYS LOOK AT US.png S2E13.334b. Let's finish this - Hunk 2.png S2E13.352. All sketch together now.png Team Voltron's Final Battle in Season 2.png S2E13.364. Slow Black lion door is slow.png Team Voltron without Shiro.png S2E13.368. He's gone.png |-|Season 3= S3E01.33a. Lance I think we just passed the drop zone 2.png S3E01.58a. Yeah and I'm about to teach this centry a lesson on tailgating 2.png S3E01.77. Whoo you got that right.png S3E01.78. Nope, still alive.png S3E01.88. Don't talk with your mouth full Hunk.png S3E01.90. Lance, Hunk, Kolivan looking at Voltron doodle.png S3E01.92. That cannot stand.png S3E01.99. Speaking of Voltron, where is it.png S3E01.103. This might be a problem no you think.png S3E01.130. We brought back a few of their leaders.png S3E01.135. Which brings up a little issue.png S3E01.139b. But it is time to think about finding a new pilot for the Black 3.png S3E01.141. Sad Team V is sad.png S3E01.166. I've prepared a few herb canapes.png S3E01.182. The people you see before you.png S3E01.183. Are the paladins of Voltron - Hunk.png S3E01.188. We can fly the lions but Voltron is not happening.png S3E01.205. Pizza roll - pig in a blanket.png S3E01.297. Rest of team Voltron waiting for Keith to make a move.png S3E01.301. Team Voltron side eyes Lance (compiled).png S3E01.304. I grew up with my Dad and Matt telling me stories about him.png S3E01.305. The four remaining paladins.png S3E01.313. It's time to figure out how to reform Voltron.png S3E02.71. Allura, when we came here.png S3E02.73. Could you do it now.png S3E02.79a. Hunk's the nice one 2.png S3E02.89b. Everyone's like what the heck you're telling us NOW 3 (compiled).png S3E02.93. Now now now hold on.png S3E02.94. What about me.png S3E02.101. Wait, don't we get to guess the number.png S3E02.105. Hunk grimacing in the hot seat.png S3E02.108. Hunk takes his walk of Nope Not It.png S3E02.110a. Yes I did - I sat down 2.png S3E02.112a. I don't want to leave the Yellow Lion 2.png S3E02.113a. Hunk's not very good at shouting lol 2.png S3E02.114. Alright, you're not the one.png S3E02.119. It's useless, the Black Lion hates all of us.png S3E02.130. Team's reactions to their new Black Paladin.png S3E02.133. I'm so proud of you Keith.png S3E02.135. Everyone gasps in surprise why.png S3E02.169. Where would we even start looking.png S3E02.171. You just want to see them again.png S3E02.175a. The galrans have returned 2.png S3E02.227. Hunk freaking out at oncoming Zerg swarm.png S3E02.234. Pidge, behind you.png S3E02.236. I hope your super armor holds up buddy boy.png S3E02.271. Keith what should we do.png S3E02.306. But we're short a lion - not anymore.png S3E02.316. We did it (compiled).png S3E03.14. Yknow because not everyone is so great with their lions.png S3E03.16c. Hunk sweats it out under Allura's questioning 4.png S3E03.84. Oh snap impact in 3 2 1.png S3E03.89. Wow it takes a LOT to get Hunk to go oww.png S3E03.95. She scares me when she's under pressure.png S3E03.108a. Uh guys I'm not really feeling that Voltron feeling 2.png S3E03.145. Well at least Hunk has valid cause for worry this time.png S3E03.176. Allura took a hit.png S3E03.189. It's okay we're a team, we stick together.png S3E03.197a. Nervous Hunk is nervous 2.png S3E03.210a. This is crazy we can't see a thing 2.png S3E03.216. Get the feeling he's just toying with us.png S3E03.221. We need to get out of here.png S3E03.222. We've been led into a trap.png S3E03.223. The tables have turned.png S3E03.224. He's flipped the script.png S3E03.267. Commence freak out.png S3E03.267a. Commence freak out 2.png S3E03.269. Hunk crying tears of joy.png S3E03.272. Actually I can't recalibrate my sensors.png S3E03.273. I'm saying we're stuck.png S3E03.315. You like burritos, right.png S3E03.326. Look, I'm glad we're all making fun of Lance.png S3E03.333. Hunk listening to Keith's speech.png S3E03.341. Hunk, I'm a leg - pretty cool right (compiled).png S3E04.39. I'll scan the ship for biorhythms.png S3E04.40a. Maybe not in this half 2.png S3E04.43. Roger that, ready to abort immediately.png S3E04.61. Well this is creepy.png S3E04.87. Hunk glomps for the win.png S3E04.106. Meanwhile Hunk tries to strangle stranger number 2.png S3E04.107b. Watch out for the extra limbs when wrasslin aliens folks 3.png S3E04.111a. No way yes way Hunk 2.png S3E04.120. Did everyone get amnesia and wake up with funny accents.png S3E04.139. Creaky ship is creepy.png S3E04.147. Empress what the quiznack.png S3E04.149. Uh, I'm confused - so are we Hunk.png S3E04.153. I am Commander Hira.png S3E04.177. Pidge thinks it's amazing natch.png S3E04.205. That doesn't even sound possible.png S3E04.209. So what changed.png S3E04.215. Garrison trio are horrified of course.png S3E04.219. You mean slave labor.png|Hunk has graduated from ‘many doubts’ to ‘you are just quiznaking nuts, okay?’. S3E04.231. Is anyone else getting a strange vibe from these guys.png S3E04.232. Jumpscare paladins.png S3E04.235. We've got to get to Keith and Allura.png S3E04.264. Empress, the Guns of Gamara have infiltrated this ship.png S3E04.274. We have brought peace and order to ours.png S3E04.280. Why are you laughing.png S3E04.282. And pop goes the space weasel's bombs.png S3E04.298. Team Voltron and company run run run.png S3E04.344. Paladins screaming yet again.png S3E04.353. Paladins, can you hear me - Hunk Lance Pidge.png S3E06.29a. Why isn't Hunk raining death from above too 2.png S3E06.63a. Hey that comet is made of the same material as Voltron 2.png S3E06.66a. Of course they need the tallest tower 2.png S3E06.107. I'll get to work on it right after we find Lotor.png S3E06.109. Here goes nothing.png S3E06.112. When all else fails try percussive maintenance.png S3E06.115a. But it's booking it away from us 2.png S3E06.134. Team Volron goes whut.png S3E06.173. Protect the sunny boy.png S3E06.204a. The comet should be in here 2.png S3E06.207. Where's the comet - inside the ship.png S3E06.216. Yep mark me down for one freak-out.png S3E06.228. Why are you guys surprised I mean of course it's them.png S3E06.275a. Didn't Hunk learn from Slav you don't glomp tackle aliens 2.png S3E06.276b. Free hugs for the lizard lady 3.png S3E06.278. Hunk lol looks like This Figures.png S3E06.279. Narti lifts Hunk with her tail.png S3E07.15. What's so special about it.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.94. Sorry I'm late and only Lance is concerned.png S4E01.117a. I though my lion had more room 2.png S4E01.234b. Welp at least she looks worried for once 3.png S4E01.246. Our medical supply ships.png S4E01.254a. I'll try to ram it out, cover me 2.png S4E01.256. Hunk's ramming face.png S4E01.271. There's no way we can beat all these fighters.png S4E01.272. Team is glad to have Shiro in the black seat again.png S4E01.285. Everybody glare at Keith now.png S4E01.287. Your absence put the team in jepoardy.png S4E01.293. Team anger to team worry in 3 seconds flat.png S4E01.303. I can't be left out of this.png S4E01.304. Operation Glomp the Galra is a go.png S4E02.40. OK so fluuto beans are exactly what we think they are.png S4E03.S4E03.16. Just run all over me why doncha.png S4E03.S4E03.27. Allura joins the happy lineup.png S4E03.34. Matt isa tall fella now ain't he.png S4E03.S4E03.36. Man these two could wreck a room together.png S4E03.92. Hey hey hey I made celebratory milkshakes.png S4E03.93a. Matt smiling at Hunk's friendship overtures 2.png S4E03.94a. Alteans don't get brain freeze 2.png S4E03.97. And now comes the big Question.png S4E03.100. Well I've been stationed at a listening outpost.png S4E03.102a. You serious - then you should totally check out the Galra finder Pidge built 2.png S4E03.103. Fistbumps for the nerdy win.png S4E03.153. Ugh, you two are definately related.png S4E03.155. Using the fraunhofer lines.png S4E03.156. That's genius - he knows.png S4E03.218. I think we've just about got it.png S4E03.219. Can we get a YMCA.png S4E03.220. What's the sound of three nerds clapping.png S4E03.229. I'm guessing this isn't a simple number for letter swap.png S4E03.240a. Don't celebrate too soon nerds 2.png S4E03.243. Are we in trouble - yeah we're in trouble.png S4E03.279. Whoo uh these people just do NOT like each other.png S4E03.298. Hunk use your bayard.png S4E03.316. Team V listens to Zarkon's announcement.png S4E04.18. Paladins reading Coran's script.png S4E04.28. Just follow the script.png S4E04.37. And you won't do it alone.png S4E04.39. And me Pidge.png S4E04.45. Together we'll defeat Zarkon.png S4E04.72. I'm sorry is there a problem.png S4E04.105. But I've had an epiphany.png S4E04.126. Well it rhymes so.png S4E04.138. Team Voltron has many doubts.png S4E04.149. Srs were they all so intimidated they let LANCE take center stage.png S4E04.156. Loook out he's firing his lasers.png S4E04.161a. Pidge and Hunk mock fighting the stage beast 2.png S4E04.167. Oh my god Hunk you did not.png S4E04.168. The Voltron Coalition needs YOU.png S4E04.173. You're a four-quadrant hit isn't that a sector.png S4E04.190. Take this Zarkon.png S4E04.192. Hunk is slip sliding all over the place.png S4E04.193. Oh come on that's not fair to Hunk or the fans.png S4E04.208. Voltron writers just out-dabbed us all.png S4E04.210. Hunk Allua putting on lion heads.png S4E04.220. How many of these apperances.png S4E04.235. I worked up very specific personas.png S4E04.243. From now on you'll be humerous Hunk.png S4E04.243a. From now on you'll be humerous Hunk 2.png S4E04.254. How do I do that.png S4E04.257. Hunk doesn't want to play anymore.png S4E04.282. I guess Pidge just defeated the Galra with science.png S4E04.283b. And here comes THAT joke again 3.png S4E04.339. Team Voltron in their final show.png S4E04.341. Hunk and Pidge during the final performance.png S4E04.348. Did you hear that rumbling.png S4E04.350. Zarkon has sent a robeast to try.png S4E04.352. Show him who's gonna destroy whom.png S4E04.416. Nice job Keith and score one roast for Hunk.png S4E04.424. When I'm talking to the talent.png S4E05.9. Wow - we could take back a third.png S4E05.13. Pidge and I can handle that.png S4E05.21. And use Zarkon's own firepower against him.png S4E05.25. Aww yeah, Team Voltron's gonna drop in.png S4E05.26b. And be all like pow pow pow 3.png S4E05.43. Hunk happy to return to the Balmera.png S4E05.81a. Matt told us you'd been helping with coalition forces 2.png S4E05.88. Oh Beezer I can't stay mad at you.png S4E05.102. You all have your missions.png S4E05.109. Hitting dark zone in three two one.png S4E05.117a. Hunk leads the charge while Pidge aims 2.png S4E05.118. Green and yellow fire.png S4E05.120. Hunk in fighting mode.png S4E05.122. Wow Hunk has some chompers there.png S4E05.137. Now where's Pidge.png S4E05.138. Wonder if the show circuit taught him WWE moves.png S4E05.140. Not the face not the face.png S4E05.141. Should we let him breath.png S4E05.143. Til then no calls get in or out.png S4E05.224b. Shield - SHIELD he yells 3 (compiled).png S4E06.23. Paladins grit their teeth under the onslaught.png S4E06.111. Pidge and Hunk do your thing.png S4E06.113. Hah Hunk hacked the door.png S4E06.122. Can you shut it down - I can try.png S4E06.125a. Lance reacts first 2.png S4E06.130. Hunk fighting druid electricity for Allura.png S4E06.136a. Huh what's this stuff 2.png S4E06.138a. It's so white, and powder-y 2.png S4E06.144. Maybe twenty minutes.png S4E06.172. We just have to think.png S4E06.180. You can do this.png S4E06.188. Lance knew you could do it.png S4E06.231. Team frozen as Keith makes his suicide dive.png S4E06.240. Good job Keith - It wasn't me.png |-|Season 5= S5E01.21. Don't sweat it Hunk.png S5E01.25a. Uh, I think I may have nicked the sides 2.png S5E01.48a. Yeah, information is one thing 2.png S5E01.86. However, the tide is changing.png S5E01.279. Back at the Castle with a worried Lance and Hunk.png S5E02.26. He knows we could topple his empire.png S5E02.28. Team Voltron has many, many doubts.png S5E2 - Lotor - 10.png S5E2 - Lotor - 16.png S5E2 - Lotor - 19.png S5E02.77. Team Sweatdrop back at the Castle.png S5E02.94. Lotor was right, Zarkon double crossed us.png S5E02.98a. Without Lotor as our prisoner, we don't hold any cards 2.png S5E02.128. Everyone get to your lions part deux.png S5E02.191. Copy that and yep Lance is a leader doesn't even know it.png S5E02.207. Thought you could use a little help.png S5E02.261. Wow just whoa now what do we do.png S5E03.31. Hah note that Lance and Coran both go skeptic at the same time.png S5E03.198a. I can't move my leg 2.png S5E03.244. Rest of team ready to use bayards in 3 2 1.png S5E03.251. A wild Paladin magically appears.png S5E03.256a. Pidge and Hunk on the astral plane 2.png S5E03.294. Because we stood on the shoulders of giants.png S5E04.21. Uh just going to jump in here.png S5E04.23. Sounds awfully fancy.png S5E04.32a. Warlord huh, I guess you don't get that title by being nice 2.png S5E04.38. Pidge admires the color-coded organizer of evil that figures.png S5E04.42b. She probably has a puppet already 3.png S5E04.52. Yeah because Voltron never gets into fights.png S5E04.58. What's up with Shiro we've been asking that all season Hunk.png S5E04.121. Hunk is absorbed in his work.png S5E04.122a. Hunk ur doing it wrong 2.png S5E04.125. Are you crazy that's a waste of a button press.png S5E04.129a. AHA I told you 2.png S5E04.130a. Yeah whatever rub it in shorty 2.png S5E04.131. Ah modulating arguements - that's how your mother and I met.png S5E04.132a. I haven't seen him since he stormed off the bridge 2.png S5E04.134a. Almost as wierd as double modulating 2.png S5E04.134c. Almost as wierd as double modulating 4.png S5E04.290a. Okay team let's form Voltron 2.png S5E05.9. Some messages for our families.png S5E05.11. So that's Mom's eyes only.png S5E05.13. Oh and you don't want to see Lance's.png S5E05.14a. Since it's probably a luuurv message 2.png S5E05.16a. Shut up Hunk whoa that's sharp 2.png S5E05.17a. O-kay I was just joking around geeze 2.png S5E05.22a. Lance teary eyed over family 2.png S5E05.23a. Um, are you crying 2.png S5E05.37. There IS a lot of space dust in here.png S5E05.38b. It's filthy Coran wails 3.png S5E05.74. Uh okay the Galra aren't exactly know to turn the other cheek.png S5E05.86. Lance is annoyed at being denied.png S5E05.89. You're about to find out.png S5E05.91a. Unless and wait for it 2.png S5E05.93b. To the sentry repair center whoo 3.png S5E05.106. Now just gotta upload the new program and.png S5E05.107. Alright I'm finished.png S5E05.109a. Team Punk does it again 2.png S5E05.113b. Why the heck are they startled they knew he was booting up 3.png S5E05.117. Yup these two are definately mad scientists now.png S5E05.119a. So this is what teenagers do when lost in space 2.png S5E05.120. And now we know why Iverson was so grumpy all the time.png S5E05.125. The faces of guilt - not.png S5E05.127. You can tell which of the three has the most experience running away.png S5E05.185. Selfies with Pidge Hunk and Sentry.png S5E05.186. Selfies with Lance Hunk and Pidge.png S5E05.188. Selfies with Hunk Sentry and Lance.png S5E05.189a. That's it, hold that pose 2.png S5E05.192a. Team Punk golfing with robot scraps lol 2.png S5E05.193. Run punks run.png S5E05.196c. But trouble finds the mooks first 4.png S5E05.198a. And here comes Sentry and Hunk at ramming speed 2.png S5E05.204. And the predictable result of a chicken fight with aliens and a robot.png S5E05.206. So there are no hard feelings I made you these.png S5E05.291. Are you sure about this.png S5E05.294a. Do you think Lotor would mind us firing the robeast coffin 2.png S5E05.295b. Cmon I've always wanted to see the stars 3.png S5E05.300. Hunk salutes you, Sentry dude.png S5E05.301. Everyone salutes you, fun Sentry.png S5E06.15. Uh aren't you a bit busy running an empire.png S5E06.44. Whoa - take that theoretical physics.png S5E06.56. Are you guys serious we're navigating by cave poetry now.png S5E06.85. Why is it attacking us.png S5E06.114. These Lions aren't going anywhere.png S5E06.158. Of course Lance is the twitchy one.png S5E06.164. You don't and now Hunk's confused.png S5E06.307. Team Voltron waiting on the bridge.png S5E06.309. We've tried everything, I don't think I can keep moving.png S5E06.313. We should have never doubted you.png S5E06.320. Team smiling and a bit suspicious still.png |-|Season 6= S6E01.21. Hunk, Shiro and Allura say hi.png S6E01.28. Wait she raised you from a child.png S6E01.37. Five vs one who would win.png S6E01.39a. If you're interested in our societies history 2.png S6E01.40b. You couldn't find a better teacher than Dayak 3.png S6E01.44. The more we know about their society the better.png S6E01.46. Victory or Death what now.png S6E01.46a. Victory or Death what now 2.png S6E01.49. Hmmm will I learn with Vrepit Sa means.png S6E01.61a. How is holding these weights gonna help 2.png S6E01.61b. How is holding these weights gonna help 3.png S6E01.75. It was known at the killing thrust.png S6E01.78. So Vrepit Sa means Killing Thrust.png S6E01.82a. Cool can I maybe take a break 2.png S6E01.83b. Breaks there are no breaks 3.png S6E01.86a. Yeah you just said that 2.png S6E01.86d. Yeah you just said that 5.png S6E01.125a. And back to the classroom with Hunk and Dayak 2.png S6E01.129. Hunk dodges the beat stick.png S6E01.130a. Ha ha you missed 2.png S6E01.132b. Dance Hunk dance for your hide 3.png S6E01.132c. Dance Hunk dance for your hide 4.png S6E01.136a. But never let down your guard around this one 2.png S6E01.137. Please don't hit me again ah snap.png S6E01.138. And an alarm breaks up the fun.png S6E01.143b. Sendak not that guy again 3.png S6E01.146. Voltron can handle this while you.png S6E01.150a. Well looks like I'm gonna have to cut training short 2.png S6E01.151a. You dishonor me a fight to the death 2.png S6E01.151b. You dishonor me a fight to the death 3.png S6E01.153. Okay well I've got to go with them now.png S6E01.156. She seemed pretty serious.png S6E01.211b. Hunk and Yellow working to push plates back 3.png S6E01.223. Are you freaking kidding me.png S6E01.227. You know, long ago.png S6E01.230a. I guess all that pain did make me smarter 2.png S6E01.260. Fire up that power Pidge.png S6E01.279. Lance isn't responding.png S6E01.297. Oh snap oh snap oh snap.png S6E01.305a. Thank you for reminding us what it means to be 2.png S6E01.307. Man that's weird to say and the crowd laughs.png S6E01.311. That Galra training really toughened you up.png S6E02.35. Hey you guys starting without us.png S6E02.36. Yeah you didn't think to call the engineers.png S6E02.39a. And once again Lance is a smooth character not 2.png S6E02.46. Magic the engineers scoff.png S6E02.98. A moment of concern.png S6E02.100a. These two have no mercy for the lovelorn 2.png S6E02.103. Oh Lance could you stop daydreaming about me.png S6E02.104. Ha Ha not funny you two.png S6E02.105b. I'm not daydreaming about you oh wait 3.png S6E02.109a. He's probably proposing right now 2.png S6E02.110. And the relentless mocking begins.png S6E02.111. Oh Lotor you bad boy.png S6E03.4. Block casts shield of protection.png S6E03.5. Block's shield of protection activates.png S6E03.9. Good idea my short friend.png S6E03.10a. Block casts lighting bolt 2.png S6E03.14. No hard feelings right dude.png S6E03.15. Run away run away like the gamers you are.png S6E03.21. Cast protection from sleep on yourself.png S6E03.22. Ugh, so sleepy.png S6E03.34. But Hunk to the rescue with a lasso of light.png S6E03.35. Hah Hunk actually looks kinda heroic here.png S6E03.41a. That's like on the other side of the wiebian swamps 2.png S6E03.44a. Come on you big baby your village 2.png S6E03.47. I can't believe how sticky this swamp goo is.png S6E03.47a. I can't believe how sticky this swamp goo is 2.png S6E03.48. Even goo can't deter Hunk's appetite natch.png S6E03.50a. Two adventurers walk into an inn 2.png S6E03.52. This is not the atmosphere I remember.png S6E03.53. Game sprites are a go.png S6E03.54. Is she going for the pots.png S6E03.55. Looking for coins isn't it obvs.png S6E03.55a. Looking for coins isn't it obvs 2.png Pidge, Hunk and Coin.png S6E03.59. A greasy meat pile for my friend please.png S6E03.62. We found a crystal like you thought we might.png S6E03.73. That most heroes would be driven insane.png S6E03.74. Uh maybe those villagers like being turned to stone.png S6E03.75a. Pidge's default reaction is to hit things natch 2.png S6E03.78. The Feldakor Mountains you say.png S6E03.84. I'm Block the sorcerer.png S6E03.87. The villagers were turned to stone by Dakin.png S6E03.109. Man that guy was boring.png S6E03.111. Paladin Shiro is not as in shape as real Shiro.png S6E03.117a. Whoa, what's that the ground's shaking 2.png S6E03.119a. The one time running from a mouse is warranted 2.png S6E03.128. But that doesn't make any sense the mice aren't playing.png S6E03.135. What's more fufilling than being a paladin.png S6E03.137. Team sweatdrops while Shiro holds fast.png S6E03.140. Monsters and huh what.png S6E03.150. The Lore Master knows the difficulty of the task.png S6E03.152. It's normal sized it just has 20 sides.png S6E03.165. Are those birds gonna kill us.png S6E03.166. When suddenly an arrow appears.png S6E03.169. And a magical landing it is not.png S6E03.172. Block's town was turned to stone.png S6E03.182. Cause I never say a word.png S6E03.184a. So they drop their guard 2.png S6E3._Now_lets_see_what_is_in_the_patch.jpg S6E03.188. That's a lot of what my character does.png S6E03.188a. That's a lot of what my character does 2.png S6E03.194. I can aid you on your quest.png S6E3._Eyeing_their_Ride.jpg S6E03.201a. Pidge looks crazy thrilled lol 2.png S6E03.209. Oh, I have something.png S6E3._Lighting_the_way.jpg S6E3._Uncovering_a_dead_end.jpg S6E03.233. Great work there Block let's keep going.png S6E03.234. And the party adventures on.png S6E03.236. The party continues 3.png S6E03.237. The party continues 4.png S6E03.238. The party continues 5.png S6E03.242. The party is in luv with the sight.png S6E03.249. A bowl that is never empty of food.png S6E03.257. Ooo, he dropped a rare item.png S6E03.263. Thank you for bringing them directly to my lair.png S6E03.269. The party prepares for battle.png S6E03.276. Oh yeah we don't care.png S6E03.287b. Shiro takes incoming fire while everyone else ducks 3.png S6E03.301a. Pike grabs Block and books it 2.png S6E03.303a. Now that Block and Pike are out of range 2.png S6E03.304a. You wouldn't like Block when he's angry 2.png S6E03.310a. We defeated the bad guy 2.png S6E03.311. I hope those stone villagers have a little cold hard cash for us.png S6E3. Here comes the second round of the Boss fight.jpg S6E03.324. We always knew someone was going to get it in the knee.png S6E03.325. Why did you have to shoot my KNEE.png S6E03.335. I only have one summoning arrow left.png S6E03.344a. Hey I cast secret, you can't listen to us 2.png S6E03.346. Hunk is kinda freaky when he's spacing out.png S6E03.347. Your party has recieved the Secret.png S6E03.353. Block casts Food, it's not very effective.png S6E03.368. Whohoo we won.png Pidge & Hunk (Monsters & Mana).png S6E03.372. Yeah huh oh wait a minute he's got an idea.png S6E03.374. When two engineers nerd out.png S6E03.391. So who's gonna make us little cosplay paladin toys now.png S6E04.13. I agree with Hunk, this plan is foolhardy.png S6E04.15. Oh, it's hard to argue with math.png S6E04.20. Zarkon fell to his own evil instincts.png S6E04.28a. So this is goodbye for now 2.png S6E04.37. T-minus six and counting.png S6E04.53. Shields up and put it on screen.png S6E04.55. That's an Altean pod a really old one.png S6E04.61. Does he look bigger to you guys.png S6E04.73. Keith it's so good to see you.png S6E04.86. Where did you come from.png S6E04.91. Why are we even attacking.png S6E04.108. Yes, I'm still waiting to hear the story.png S6E04.223. All this time Lotor was being evil.png S6E04.228. What are you waiting for open fire.png S6E04.230. We're going to let him back on board.png S6E04.269. The hangar's been breached.png S6E04.279. Allura and I will secure Lotor.png S6E04.283. Hunk goes flying into Coran.png S6E04.319. Yeah I'll manage and whoa watch out.png S6E04.337. Hunk braces as Yellow takes fire.png Teams face off.png S6E05.26. Anybody still conscious around here.png S6E05.30. But Shiro's not Shiro anymore.png S6E05.39. We've got maybe 30 seconds.png S6E05.47b. Keith orders team to do it 3 (compiled).png S6E05.99. And let loose a kill protocol of some sort.png S6E05.117. Uhhh where are you going.png S6E05.175. Pidge what have you discovered.png S6E05.179. Team shocked by the fact that leader isn't foolproof.png S6E05.213a. In case something like this ever happened 2.png S6E06.30a. What are the chances that bolts of magical electricity 2.png S6E06.32. Whaaat you're joking right.png S6E06.44b. Hunk struggling to lift Coran out of the turbine 3.png S6E06.46a. Hunk drags Coran away from the edge 2.png S6E06.47. Whew you're heavy space uncle.png S6E06.48b. Aw whut we're in worse shape than I thought 3.png S6E06.112a. Got it - try to survive yet again 2.png S6E06.144. I know what you all must think of me.png S6E06.179. Please tell me you got the Castle up and running.png S6E06.273. Keith focuses in on Hunk.png S6E06.282. Is this it for Allura and Hunk.png S6E06.297. Team Voltron forms around Keith.png S6E07.8b. Hunk, form cannon.png S6E07.37. Team reacting to Sincline's tail slap.png S6E07.39a. We need to stop him from moving around 2.png S6E07.90. He's entering the quintessence field at will.png S6E07.105. Can we do that - if he can Voltron can.png S6E07.110c. Allura begins to focus and oh hai Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge.png S6E07.119a. Hunk Allura time to wake up and see the light 2.png S6E07.129. All this quintessence is keeping us at full power.png S6E07.134. Team Voltron goes AAAAAA.png S6E07.136. Supercharged Allura and Hunk are a go.png S6E07.149. We have to get out of here - what are you talking about.png S6E07.190. Not just us - the entire universe.png S6E07.199. Nope, me neither.png S6E07.207a. But that would mean sacrificing the Castle of Lions 2.png S6E07.209. But still - it's been our home.png S6E07.224. Meanwhile practical Hunk is loading rations.png S6E07.237. Hunk and Pidge downcast as their home is lost.png S6E07.263. I've heard him talking to me.png S6E07.264. He tried to tell me, but.png S6E07.265b. I didn't realize 3.png S6E07.270. Lance and team watch as Allura gets up.png S6E07.271. Team watches Allura approach Black.png S6E07.282a. Team watches with mixed reactions 2.png S6E07.286. Team watches as the light fades annnd.png S6E07.289. Hunk wonders if it worked.png S6E07.298. He's breathing guys it worked.png S6E07.305a. Thrilled Coran and Hunk 2.png S6E07.311. So what are we gonna do.png S6E07.313. There's only one place with the plans necessary to build a replacement.png Paladins and Coran (Season 6 Final).png |-|Season 7= S7E01.51. The Lions aren't going anywhere without recharging.png S7E01.55. Magic or something sure.png S7E01.56. Coran is not impressed with Lance's whatevers.png S7E01.61. How do you think we find the faunatonium.png S7E01.66. Alright then we'll get started.png S7E01.69. Team Yalmor turns to listen to Romelle's rant.png S7E01.70. Took your friend's conciousness from the Black Lion.png S7E01.72. Trust me, I'm always saying the exact same thing.png S7E01.91. Team Voltron goes EWWWW.png S7E01.98. You know in a creepy hideous sort of way like you Lance.png S7E01.103. Coran leaps into Hunk's arms.png S7E01.104a. Coran's mistake causes a chain reaction of flail 2.png S7E01.111. Lance what did you do - nothing.png S7E01.113. Oh no it's the yalmor.png S7E01.121. Uh I'm getting dizzy a wee Hunk says.png S7E01.123a. Uh make it stop and Keith RAMS HIM WHUT 2.png S7E01.133. You can thank pilot fancey pants.png S7E01.138. We all know the only reason you're here.png S7E01.139. Is because of Shiro.png S7E01.155. Adventures are NOT FUN.png S7E01.161. Oh noez they're trapped by a tiny rock.png S7E01.163. Well crud what do we do now.png S7E01.166. Dinner is served in three two - nope.png S7E01.167a. Look guys Lance made it cry 2.png S7E01.174. What are we going to do and yep Romelle's freaking out.png S7E01.217. And thank you Romelle, what if.png Pidge, Lance, Romelle and Hunk (S7E1).png S7E01.218. LOL somewhere along the way Hunk lost his manners.png S7E01.226. It's like I think it and you say it.png S7E01.228. And Hunk's our only hope.png S7E01.263. Oh you can't believe it.png S7E01.267a. I don't care that I - eek 2.png S7E01.269a. Seriously guys you're gonna feed me 2.png S7E01.272. And Hunk narrowly avoids the chompers of death.png S7E01.275. You're doing well she says.png S7E01.295a. Yes at least then you were the only one in danger 2.png S7E01.301. Whoo hoo yalmor time.png S7E01.303a. Are we actually going to do this 2.png S7E02.8. Hunk stares up at Yellow.png S7E02.9. Romelle wonders what Hunk is staring at.png S7E02.12. Uh hey didn't see you RIGHT there.png S7E02.15. And here comes Pidge to crash the party.png S7E02.18. Yep partially replenished power core nailed it.png S7E02.23. I'm gonna hug my parents and never let go.png S7E02.32a. Cue freakout and funny faces all around 2.png S7E02.52. Me with the cow, not a good idea.png S7E02.55. Not me, I am allergic.png S7E02.58. I say we go old school, draw straws.png S7E02.68. Welp at least one party is happy with their passenger list.png S7E02.76. Hunk Lance and Allura firing up their Lions.png S7E02.86. You guys are like the ultimate road trip companions.png S7E02.104. Ahhh I'm being attacked by giant mice ahh.png S7E02.105. Ah just kidding, I took these pictures myself.png S7E02.106. They're MICE-selfies really Hunk that was horrible.png S7E02.115. Only one of these okay two are having fun.png S7E02.120. You've gotta be KIDDING me.png S7E02.124. Uh why haven't we heard from Pidge.png S7E02.133. Looks like backup power has been out for a while.png S7E02.159. Guys they got me, I can't move.png S7E02.171. So now what asks the garrison trio.png S7E02.186. I've never seen the Galra use weapons like these before.png S7E02.246. Hunk gritting his teeth as he maneuvers Yellow.png S7E02.251a. Don't touch his Lion nope 2.png S7E02.253. Hunk screaming in defiance but then.png S7E02.253b. Hunk screaming in defiance but then 2.png S7E02.255. Holy snap how did he NOT get hit by crossfire.png S7E02.256. Trust an engineer to make the big explosions.png S7E02.257. Hunk's like heh take that you darned drones.png S7E02.273. Well Pidge and I need help plz.png S7E03.11. I'm feeling for a secret passage.png S7E03.21a. At least we have one ally out there 2.png S7E03.90. Everyone turns to face the prison door.png S7E03.96. Yeah sure but we're all friends now.png S7E03.96b. Yeah sure but we're all friends now 3.png S7E03.99. Okay Hunk takes it back he wishes you were dead.png S7E03.102. Don't you know you were there.png S7E03.130b. Ezor scans the team for a target 3.png S7E03.136. Hah your defiance is adorable.png S7E03.180. Team Voltron wonders what is going on.png S7E03.182a. Hello little friends 2.png S7E03.186. Allura is a one-punch woman lol.png S7E03.190. Are you okay Shiro asks.png The Heroes look Keith.png S7E03.217. Uh guys whut just happened.png S7E03.219. Wait where are you going again.png S7E03.222. Let's get to the Lions.png S7E03.234a. Reason number whatever to not wear a cape 2.png S7E03.254. Hunk watching his Lion in worry.png S7E03.255. Uh I just looked at the Lions and they're in worse shape.png S7E03.256. We should probably give them some time to recharge.png S7E03.263. After Lotor jettisoned us.png S7E03.264. Eventually Voltron reemerged, alone.png S7E03.267. Voltron has been gone for three decaphoebes.png S7E03.282. Wow so everyone that was helping us thinks we're dead.png S7E04.5. What - is this place.png S7E04.20. This is Allura Hunk.png S7E04.26. OK Keith I'm sure you know how to play our game.png S7E04.30. What did you say we'll be trapped here.png S7E04.39. Yup we understand and you're not related to that other BOB are ya.png S7E04.56. It's a chicken.png S7E04.72. Lance would you stop talking.png S7E04.101. Hey I'm not a mind reader.png S7E04.115. Keith is Just Done lol.png S7E04.157. He's an important figure, someone who helped you.png S7E04.163a. Team Voltron reacts to Lance's bad answer 2.png S7E04.169. Team Voltron is hopeful.png S7E04.169a. Team Voltron is hopeful 2.png S7E04.175. Your team is starting to lose faith in you Lance.png S7E04.181. Team V spells R-O-L-O.png S7E04.182. Team Voltron spells K-I-L-L.png S7E04.200. Team Voltron sighs in relief.png S7E04.225. Team Voltron is really excited now.png S7E04.250. Who's the braniest on the team and everyone points to Pidge.png S7E04.264. Allura Hunk and Lance deciding who to write down.png S7E04.265a. Well Bob I voted for Allura 2.png S7E04.267. Aww thank you Hunk.png S7E04.269. She and her family have the best chance of rebuilding what my father started.png S7E04.283. And bring people together, it's Hunk.png S7E04.284. Aww thanks Pidge and fistbump.png S7E04.286. So I guess we all get fed to the Snick or something now.png S7E04.289. Team Voltron jumps for joy.png S7E04.289b. Team Voltron jumps for joy 3.png S7E04.294. Oh, whoa, that was messed up.png S7E04.297. No way, you guys saw that too.png S7E04.302. I bet he never met anyone worthier than us.png S7E05.1. Hunk sleeping inside Yellow's hold.png S7E05.3. Hunk flails awake.png S7E05.4. It's too early to be awake cmon.png S7E05.16. Running battle simulations now.png S7E05.21. Hunk is not ready to start the day.png S7E05.23. Why do you sound happy about that.png S7E05.24. Keith grumps at them to focus.png S7E05.24. Like mother like son.png S7E05.28. And the blovar raptor got Hunk.png S7E05.29. That's fine by me, I'm eatin'.png S7E05.43. Food incoming and lol they're trusting a doggo.png S7E05.43a. Food incoming and lol they're trusting a doggo 2.png S7E05.68. Whoa shh shh shh what's that noise.png S7E05.85. That's a pretty severe detour from Earth.png S7E05.106. Good job boy now don't eat him until we can make him scream.png S7E05.111. Hunk and Romelle looking around the dump.png S7E05.144. He believed it was their only means of survival.png S7E05.170. Just barely and oh snap it's a trap.png S7E05.183a. Team caught in a galra flash-bang 2.png S7E05.260. Mind if we drop in and join the party.png S7E05.262. We're here to kick rear.png S7E05.265. Team watches as Macidus vanishes again.png S7E05.266. Hunk fires at the evil ghost druid.png S7E05.287. Yeah I thought this was gonna end with my face melted off.png S7E06.2. Are we there yet huh.png S7E06.13. IT'S ONE AND A HALF EARTH YEARS.png S7E06.19. If my experience in space has taught me anything.png S7E06.21. Although when it's this dark, it doesn't matter.png S7E06.40. I had help, that's why there are five of you.png S7E06.41. No no no, THAT.png S7E06.44. Whatever it is we gotta move.png S7E06.51. Team screams as another lightwave hits.png S7E06.58. That was crazy.png S7E06.72. So we're all alone in space, no power.png S7E06.75. What do we do.png S7E06.85. We don't even know what that energy pulse was.png S7E06.89a. Ugh so many lions, all spinning 2.png S7E06.91a. Yeah, yeah okay 2.png S7E06.94. Uh push these huge cats by ourselves whut.png S7E06.96. Jetpacks just don't have enough thrust.png S7E06.103b. Hunk struggling to hold on to Yellow 3.png S7E06.107. Hunk goes flying out of control.png S7E06.114. Lance has got Hunk.png S7E06.119. At this point I don't even know which direction they're in.png S7E06.121. Does anyone have any supplies.png S7E06.128. Hunk is hiding rather than replying lol.png S7E06.134. Toldja Lance would go crazy first.png S7E06.136. Perhaps it's a ship.png S7E06.137. Paladins are swarmed by approaching doves er space thingys.png S7E06.142. We should follow them.png S7E06.160. Anyone notice the red only appeared when Keith went aggro.png S7E06.169. Hunk struggles to hang onto the flailing Keith.png S7E06.182. I wonder how my Dad and Matt are doing.png S7E06.185. Keith, come on bruh.png S7E06.187. Seeing how you left us.png S7E06.195. Hopefully you're just scared.png S7E06.198. Why don't you leave him alone Keith.png S7E06.203. Besides some messed-up series of coincidences.png S7E06.207b. Tough luck Keith Hunk isn't going to let go 3.png S7E06.210. No it appears to be a single source.png S7E06.215a. Pidge and Allura are next to follow the illusion 2.png S7E06.222. Wait guys where's the sun.png S7E06.226. Stop, everybody stop.png S7E06.227. No, no something is wrong.png S7E06.229. You're going space mad, just let us take you home.png S7E06.231. Just trust us Hunk.png S7E06.233a. Let me GO 2.png S7E06.239. Hunk fires his bayard at Earth.png S7E06.243a. Hunk was right, he saved us 2.png S7E06.251. I don't know, I just knew I needed to.png S7E06.252a. Get out of here, I'll buy you some time 2.png S7E06.256a. Watch out for a determined Hunk 2.png S7E06.258. Hunk vs Spectral ray who will win.png S7E06.259. But the rest of the team nab Hunk before he can get eaten.png S7E06.261. Hunk gets yanked around.png S7E06.263. What are you guys doing, I told you to escape.png S7E06.270. It brought us together as friends.png S7E06.271. And oh hey Lion Powers Activate.png S7E06.277. We have to attack this thing with our Bayards.png S7E06.279. Hunk firing away at the space beast.png S7E06.281a. Hunk strafes along the beast's back 2.png S7E06.282. Done with one pass and now whut.png S7E06.282a. Done with one pass and now whut 2.png S7E06.282d. Done with one pass and now whut 5.png S7E06.292. Team stares in collective dread.png S7E06.307. Yeah you better run.png S7E06.309. Hunk and Lance buckle in for the storm too.png S7E06.312. Hunk's grim business face.png S7E06.338. Hunk stares at the Milky Way.png S7E07.2. I can't believe it we're finally back to Earth.png S7E07.20a. It's not a reply, it's a distress signal 2.png S7E07.92. He managed to escape with the aid of several Garrison cadets.png S7E07.276. Oh I can't wait to be back home.png S7E07.277. I'm not really sure when that'll be but.png S7E07.278. For my uncle Filo to make his amazing lao-lao.png S7E09.3. Are we too late.png S7E09.8. If he finds out Voltron is here.png S7E09.13. Copy that, hold tight.png S7E09.30. Team Voltron packs in like sardines.png S7E09.42. And a sight none of them wanted to see.png S7E09.44a. Hey I know this place 2.png|Plaht city?Plot city. The VLD crew troll again! S7E09.43. DotU deja vu here we go.png S7E09.46. I can't believe this is all that's left of it.png S7E09.54. Team Voltron is ambushed by Galra drone balls.png S7E09.55a. Hunk lays down cover fire as rest duck 2.png S7E09.57a. Hunk hiding behind a wall 2.png S7E09.58. Hunk ready to fire back at enemy drones.png S7E09.58b. Hunk ready to fire back at enemy drones 3.png S7E09.58c. Hunk ready to fire back at enemy drones 4.png S7E09.78b. Hunk grimaces from behind cover 3.png S7E09.79. Lance and Hunk laying down the fire.png S7E09.82. Hunk realizing the sitch is going downhill fast.png S7E09.87. I had it no you didn't Keith.png S7E09.88. Drones send distress signals when attacked.png S7E09.96. Hunk and Pidge taken aback by the changes.png S7E9 Lance!.png S7E9 Oh..png S7E09.111. And poor Hunk is left behind tho he don't know it yet.png S7E09.112. Running for a group hug.png Hunk sees Lance's family..png S7E09.118. Hey Hunk, we're going to miss you so much.png Hunk and his kin (Flashback).jpg S7E09.119. Hunk's flashbacks to his family.png S7E09.122a. Hunk horsing around with his niece and nephew 2.png S7E09.122d. Hunk horsing around with his niece and nephew 5.png S7E09.124. It's good to have you home and at least Sam greets him.png S7E09.126. We'll get them back soon.png S7E09.165. Sendak's forces remain at bay but.png S7E09.168. Eventually all were discovered and systematically wiped out.png S7E09.174b. But if we have an opportunity now 3.png S7E09.178. We all have family out there.png S7E09.180. Well then let's find out what we can do.png S7E09.183. Team Voltron escorted down to Garrison underground.png S7E09.194. This is our battleship, it's large enough to house all of the lions.png S7E09.197. Are you suggesting we willingly hand over the Lions.png S7E09.203. We have a fighting chance now that the Lions have returned.png Team Voltron, Sam and Commander Iverson.png S7E09.208. We have fought the Galra on the fringes of the universe.png S7E09.242. Hunk found the right tool.png S7E09.244a. Proud papa and his little Hunk 2.png S7E09.246. Will it zap him.png S7E09.248. Hunk stumbles for a rag as Keith pauses in the hall.png S7E09.251. Does it look like I'm okay bruh.png S7E09.252. Look, I'm not really good with talking with people.png S7E09.254. I can't believe we get back to Earth and.png S7E09.259. But I used to daydream about coming back to a peaceful Earth.png S7E09.261. Nothing would have been greater than seeing my family.png S7E09.262. And all I keep thinking about is that I wasn't there for them.png S7E09.264. And I just, I've never felt so alone and scared.png S7E09.265. Keith looking sad and scared for a moment too.png S7E09.266. Look, Hunk, I never told you this but.png S7E09.269. It's no secret that you've been the most scared.png S7E09.274b. Keith goes squeaka on hugs 3.png S7E09.275d. Okay, alright, we're hugging 5.png S7E09.276. Thank you Keith.png S7E09.278. Keith.exe has stopped working.png S7E09.280. I'm going to get my family.png S7E09.283. Keith and Hunk sneaking into Garrison cruiser bay.png S7E09.285. It's a trap like we couldn't see it coming.png S7E09.290. Blaster satellite that takes you out.png S7E09.294. Hunk goes oh that's it.png S7E09.323. Okay now what, now we wait.png S7E09.326. Hunk can do the one handed egg crack neat.png S7E09.329. Okay, just about done.png S7E09.330. Hunk slides dish into oven as proud mom and aunt watch.png S7E09.331. Okay nevermind there's the oven lol.png S7E09.333. But waiting's the best part.png S7E09.334a. It's the time we get to spend together 2.png S7E09.336. And now Aunt or big sis joins in.png S7E09.341. So Team B's life has been a lot more hair raising.png S7E09.342. Oh noes have we been found.png S7E09.344. Resistance member turns on the lights.png S7E09.350. Tell the resistance we're gonna get rid of the Galra.png S7E09.352. Veronica and Hunk look out on the Galra internment camp.png S7E09.360. Hunk is not taking the news well but then who would.png S7E09.362. Can I at least see them from here.png S7E09.371. That's them - my mom, my dad.png S7E09.371a. That's them - my mom, my dad 2.png S7E09.373. I'M going to get you out.png Hunk Speaks to Kinkade.png Hunk and Kinkade (Yeah. Totally. I feel the same.).png Keith and others are now saving Earth.jpg Tumblr_pd8mj3DwOh1vip2o1o1_1280.png |-|Season 8= Incoming message (S8E3).jpg Keith remember Weblum.png Everyone is in charge.png Time to attack - S8E12.jpg Shiro and Paladins' epic final battle.png VLD_S8_E13_0350.jpg |-|Comics= Coming soon |-|Toys and Merchandising= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender